Vampires from your door
by R8c4a3l
Summary: It has been two years since Danielle was sent away from La Push. Since she was banished by Sam. Now she's back. But Sam would rather kill her, then let her return peacefully. Soon he realizes there are some dangers he might just need her help with...set before Twilight, all the pack has phased. Bella never came to forks. ANTI-CULLEN Jacob/oc
1. Chapter 1 - Wolf

Disclaimer!

Each gasp of breath burned, it seared Danni's lungs and made her fight to keep running. Tree's appeared to sprout out of nothing, the swirling mass of snow making it near impossible to see. Her paws pounded against the icy ground. Each exhaustive stride tearing away her determination.

Danni was never supposed to come back, and yet here she was. Fear struck every nerve in her body, the trees a blur of green and white, her feet flying across the ground. The scent of the pack permeated the air, they were close. Howls sounded out at odd intervals signaling her direction, the hunt was on.

Sam would not hesitate to put her down. Danni needed to get to safe ground, but safe ground was deep in pack territory. The fear of death fueled any remaining energy she had stored in her aching muscles. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Deep guttural growls leapt up not far behind her, she could practically feel teeth nipping at her flank. Her muscles tensed painfully as she barreled through the final barrier of dense bushes into the clearing. One, two steps ,and she collapsed onto the thick untouched snow.

What sounded like thunder reverberated through the tree's, but not a soul passed into the clearing. The lone wolf attempted to lift her body, but she collapsed against the ground again, under the immense strain. She'd made it. Snow continued to cascade down around Danni; upon touching her skin it turned to warm rain.

Slowly, as the melting snow ran down her body, she let her bronze fur recede into her skin; she let it wash the wolf away. Danni knew that the pack was just on the other side of the clearing, and she knew it was easier to hate the wolf than the girl. So as excruciatingly painful as it was, she stood up.

Danni didn't attempt to hide her sobs of relief, her ribs ached. Tears melded with the melting snow, and it took two shaky attempts before she could lift her head high enough, to see the cabin in the center of the clearing. Home.

It'd been two years since she had laid eyes on the little brown house. It still looked exactly as she remembered it, built upon a solid rock foundation, the weathered wood paneling had stood the test of time. Danni's grandfather had built this house and in it she had been born.

That was the reason the pack would not cross over. It was the reason they edged around the clearing, rather then tearing her down. So long as she remained in the safety of her home, they could do nothing but Nash their teeth.

Danni's aching cries soon turned to a euphoric energy emanating from her soul. She was home. She'd raced through hell and here she was. Breathy laughs escaped from her mouth as she stumbled through the snow. Every few steps a leg might give way and send her tumbling back to the ground, but nothing could keep her from that little brown house.

Not the pack. Not the fear. Not anything.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prepare

Disclaimer!

Danni awoke curled helplessly on the unforgiving hard wood floor. The herculean effort of the day before having sapped every last shred of energy from her bones. She blearily peeled back her eyelids, her eyesight nothing but a blurry mess of shadows.

Ever so slowly the vague objects surrounding her began to change, walls took shape and long forgotten furniture lined the edges of her vision. It took far too long for Danni to realize that she was collapsed, in the center of her hallway, her arms and legs dead weights against the floor.

She felt, eerily, disconnected from her body. Numb. She'd made it. That stupid idiotic plan had actually worked, she felt like laughing in joy, but it wasn't over yet. Winning one battle didn't win you the war. Danni sighed heavily, hot air fanning across the floor boards pressed firmly against her face. She attempted to makes a small movement but her body seized at the command.

Moving would involve energy she just didn't possess, but not moving would result in her getting weaker and weaker. She was in desperate need of sustenance and it was probably too much to hope that someone might have stocked the fridge while she was away.

Danni scrunched her eyes closed, tensed her palms and took three steadying breaths. Like a warrior getting ready to charge. She fought every instinct in her body that told her to stop, to rest. Grinding her teeth together she grudgingly tested her weak legs. Her limbs felt like jelly, she half expected at any moment to collapse straight back to the ground; like a house of cards. But as weak as she was, she was made of stronger stuff.

Straightening her spine awkwardly, her back cracked deliciously in response. Now that her vision wasn't half blinded by floor boards, the hallway didn't look at all as she had left it. Furniture lay at haphazard angles and glass shards decorated the floor not far in front of her. _Sam_ had been here.

Panic smashed into Danni like a freight train. He'd been here. He'd trashed the place. Was everything gone? She lightly rose her foot in front of her, preparing to stumble down the hallway. She ignored the biting pain as her foot met jagged glass and padded her way to the main bedroom. She gripped the walls for balance, her nails practically ripping holes in to the grey wallpaper.

One look into the main bedroom showed everything she had feared. Nothing was left. The bed was an empty carcass, cupboards emptied of everything and any reflective surface in the place was smashed against the floor. Sam had done this, he had stolen every last piece of her past. But she would get them back. A deep growl rose up from her gut and let loose as a viscous snarl she just couldn't contain.

She didn't even attempt to go to her bedroom, clothes weren't a top priority at the moment, and besides she couldn't be sure there would be any left. Instead she meandered into the kitchen searching for any sign of food. She didn't need a lot. Just enough to prepare her for what was to come.

Thankfully most of the cupboards were already open (thanks to Sam), so she didn't have to strain herself. Like the main bedroom, the kitchen looked more like a war zone then the happy room from her memory. Amazingly there were a few tins left cluttered on the ground; forgotten, worthless. Two cans of soup and a can of beans called Danni's name like a siren song. She didn't even bother to search for a can opener, she simply collapsed next to the closest tin and grew one long knife like claw, cutting desperately into the metal.

She guzzled down the contents, a mixture of bland flavors lining her empty stomach. It didn't even begin to take the edge off of her hunger, but with each wolf sized mouthful she could feel her energy replenish. All too soon there was nothing left. The wolf inside whined like a petulant pup; Danni had to push the need aside, her mind screaming with the effort.

A high arching howl cracked through the heavy silence, snapping Danni out of her self pitying thoughts. The pack was still out there. It was likely that Sam had never let any of the wolves go home. How long had she been asleep? From her aching limbs she could tell it hadn't been nearly enough.

The sombre tones of twilight filtered through the half open blinds, hanging precariously above the sink. She had made it to the clearing at some point during mid-morning, and it looked to have stopped snowing since then. Danni would have to wait until total darkness before implementing the next stage in her plan. Until then she needed to prepare.

Dragging herself back to her feet, she went in search of the gasoline; her mother had been religious in being prepared for potential black outs. When you lived so far from the main areas of La Push, Danni had understood her worry.

The closet door in the hallway, was Danni's only hope. It held everything she'd need for her dangerous road to salvation. Although the closet itself was bare, the floorboards beneath looked to be untouched, overlooked. Her heart began to flutter excitedly in her chest, she had to bite her cheek in order to contain her jubilation.

She tore away the rotted planks of wood like a child at Christmas. This was it. Five canisters of petrol and a years supply of matches were hidden safely in the hole. Tears began to sting to pool her eyes, _I love you, _she mouthed silently, her throat dry as sand paper. It had been two years since her mothers death and the woman was still protecting her little girl. Danni hauled the canisters out of hiding and on to the floor beside her.

For this to work she needed to swift and silent. Her mind set to the task, it didn't take too long before she had a canister in each room throughout the house. She would wait before uncapping the petrol and pouring it across every surface within her home. She didn't need the pack wise about her intentions, nor did she want to expose herself to the fumes for longer then she had to; her sense far higher than that of the ordinary wolf.

When it came to preparing her room, she was purely clinical with the approach. The room had not been spared by Sam's wrath, if anything it was the eye of the storm. When_ it_ had happened, she hadn't been in a position to argue, but times had changed. She'd made it his far, he would just have to wait and see how far she was willing to go.


End file.
